


Shameless

by southsidestyle



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, F/M, Infidelity, Mildly Dubious Consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Quiet Sex, Side Bughead and Falice, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 18:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidestyle/pseuds/southsidestyle
Summary: They set ground rules after that first time, to ensure that Jughead doesn't find out. The number one rule is that they never touch each other when he's  around. That means no quickies in the backroom at Pop's, no sneaking into each other's showers at the trailer and no wandering hands at the dinner table.And itdefinitelymeans no sneaking into bed in the middle of the night, no matter how loudly Betty is moaning—especially not when Jughead is sleeping in the bed with her. But FP has always been a rule breaker—it's part of what Betty finds so sexy about him, she's said—so he's sure she'll make allowances just this once.





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've been hosting a smut prompt post specifically geared towards the ladies of Riverdale. It's designed for short prompts and short fills, and I wanted to start posting some of the fills I've written over here. This is actually two different fills mixed into one, because I don't personally like to post anything under a thousand words, so hopefully I managed to make it blend them together well enough—just ignore the random switch in perspective for the last scene.

 

It starts when Betty’s staying with the Joneses during the whole Chic debacle.

Jughead is gone a lot on Serpent business, so obsessed with stopping Hiram Lodge and bringing him down that he's forgotten he has an upset girlfriend that needs his support too.

So FP steps up to fill his shoes.

He tells himself he’s doing it to help his boy out, because he knows Jughead's heart is in the right place—he also knows a thing or two about being a shitty partner, even when you're trying as hard as you can not to be—and maybe to help Alice out too, but once he lets Betty suck his cock after he listens to her cry about everything that’s wrong with her life one afternoon, it’s a lot harder to convince himself it’s for Jughead or Alice after that.

 

\---

 

The first time they have sex is a couple days later, but this time, it’s when Jughead’s home.

Betty had gone to the bed early—FP insisting she take his bedroom while he and Jughead crashed out in the living room—but sometime during the night, she wakes up and wanders into the kitchen to get a drink of water and finds FP sitting at the table nursing a beer.

"I couldn't sleep," she tells him innocently, fluttering her eyelashes at him as her fingers curl nervously around the back of the kitchen chair across from him.

Her eyes are wide and innocent, and her blonde hair is all messy and wild from sleep; she’s only wearing one of Jughead’s slightly too big t-shirts, but that's still too much for both of them.

FP downs the rest of his beer without taking his eyes off her. "Want some company?"

Betty nods, all too eager, and reaches for his hand to pull him out of his chair and lead him towards his bedroom while Jughead sleeps peacefully on the cot in the living room, none the wiser.

 

\---

 

They've been sneaking around for a month now and FP isn't usually as brazen as this, but to be fair, Betty isn't usually as loud as this either.

They set ground rules after that first time, to keep themselves in check and ensure that Jughead doesn't find out about them, and so far, before tonight, they've both been good. The number one rule is that they never touch each other when Jughead is around. That means no quickies in the backroom at Pop's and no sneaking into each other's showers at the trailer and no wandering hands at the dinner table.

And it _definitely_ means no sneaking into bed in the middle of the night, no matter how loudly Betty is moaning—especially not when Jughead is sleeping in the bed with her.

But FP has always been a rule breaker—it's part of what Betty finds so sexy about him, she's said—so he's sure she'll make allowances just this once. And if not, FP's sure he'll enjoy whatever _punishment_ she has in store for him anyways.

So FP leans against the door of his room, hand slipping into his boxers as she watches Betty's body writhing as she sleeps beside his son; beautiful little whimpers tumbling from her parted lips as her thighs squeeze together.

He can't make out what she's moaning, but when he hears his name, FP can only stand there and work himself up for so long before he has to join her on his bed and give her the relief she's dreaming of.

FP is gentle as he grips Betty's hips, carefully rolling her over onto her back and prying her legs apart before he settles on the bed between them, ignoring his own arousal to tend to hers.

Her panties are pink and soaked through, and FP can't resist kissing her pussy through them once or twice before he's peeling them off her creamy legs and tasting her sweet juices straight from the source.

He licks through her soft pink folds, the flat of his tongue lapping up and down and up and down before he pulls her lips between his own and sucks them dry; smiling at the way Betty's thighs tremble against his stubbled cheeks.

She moans and whimpers, louder the harder he sucks, and by the time FP moves up to graze Betty's clit with his teeth as he sucks it into his mouth, he has to hold her hips down as she finally jolts awake with a start.

"What the—?" she murmurs as FP watches her face as she slowly registers what's happening. "FP? Am I still dreaming?" Her words are tired and slurred, and FP smiles around her clit, flicking his tongue against it and feeling his chin get soaked in her cum.

He doesn't answer her verbally, just shakes his head and sends her a wink he's not sure she can even see in the dark of his bedroom, and continues to work her up.

Betty looks torn, bottom lip pulled between her teeth as her gaze moves from the man between her legs to where his son sleeps beside her, but the need building in her must win out, because instead of pushing FP away, she threads her fingers through his sleep messy hair and pulls him closer against her sex.

She rocks her hips into his face, strangled moans getting a little louder the closer she gets to the edge, until she's finally coming; thighs locking around FP's head as her body writhes around on her side of the bed as she rides her orgasm out.

Her hand is clamped over her mouth to try to keep her moaning under control, but FP can still hear the faint sound of it, even with his ears covered by her thick thighs. It’s a wonder Jughead doesn’t even stir with all the noise and movement coming from his girlfriend, but he's just thankful he doesn’t.

FP stays between Betty's legs even after she's come down, giving her pussy soft kitten licks until she finally pushes him away from her when she can't take anymore. He grins at her when he gets to his knees, wiping his wet mouth off on his forearm as Betty's eyes fall to the tent in his boxers.

He smirks at the desire he can see in her eyes even in the dark, but Jughead finally starts to stir a bit before he can really consider fucking her right then and there, too.

Instead, FP silently offers Betty his hand and pulls her off the bed to lead her to the living room, where he can continue to make her dream come true.

 

\---

 

Things change as the year goes on though, when FP finds out that Charles (who isn't Chic) is his son and everyone discovers that Hal Cooper is the Black Hood; when FP and Alice reconnect and fell in love, and vow to do it right this time.

And they do, for the most part—if you ignore the fact that FP has been secretly sleeping with her daughter for months.

Because that doesn’t stop, it isn’t even a consideration, not even when FP pops the question.

He’s not sure what makes him do it, considering how fucked up everything is and how badly things ended the first time he got hitched, but he does it; he gets down on one knee during “family dinner” one night and asks Alice to marry him.

She says yes, of course, and Jughead and Betty pretend to be happy even though they both have their issues with it—for different but obvious reasons, at least to him.

Alice cries when Betty congratulates them on their engagement, not because she’s so happy, but because she feels so guilty for the strain her relationship has caused her daughters—as if that’s the biggest reason things have been deteriorating between her and Jughead.

But Betty just sighs and hugs her mother, and sends FP a smile over her shoulder as she promises her that it’s all right.

Betty’s been fucking her soon-to-be-husband after all, so maybe they’re kind of even.

 

\---

 

It gets easier for them to sneak around after the wedding, now that they live together.

Betty had thought it would be harder after—to be around her new step dad, the one she’s been fucking for over a year, all the time and not get to touch him; to always have her mother and her now ex-boyfriend slash step brother around them.

And it is difficult, for both of them—at least during the day.

It’s a lot easier at night, when the risk is still just as high, but the silence and the darkness makes them both feel bolder; that silly self imposed rule of only fooling around when they’re alone long since broken.

FP doesn't come into Betty's room _every_ night, but it happens enough that Betty knows when to expect it; it's in the way he looks at her over dinner and brushes up against her when he hands her a dirty plate to clean in the kitchen; it's in the way he says goodnight to her—with a wink and a smile.

All the tell-tale signs had been there tonight, so Betty isn't surprised when she hears her door creak open after midnight, or when her bed dips and she feels a hand on her waist.

She had prepared herself for it.

"You're wearing the panties I like," FP whispers in her ear, his finger digging into the waistband before he slowly starts peeling the underwear over the swell of Betty's ass. "Good girl."

"I knew you were gonna come see me," Betty whispers back, tugging her bottom lip between her teeth to hide her smile when she feels FP’s fingers brush against the plug nestled snug inside her.

She swears she can feel his smile. “I can feel that,” he praises, gently tugging at the pink studded end of the princess plug he’d given her for her birthday a few months ago.

Betty’s breath hitches when FP starts pulling it out, squirming slightly as her tight ring stretches around the fat end of the plug as it’s removed. It hurts more coming out than it did going in, but in that good way FP always makes her feel, and by the time it’s out and he’s replaced it with a finger, gently teasing her with something but not enough, she can’t help but whine.

"Daddy, _please_." The name is a newer development, something they’ve been trying since the engagement, and while it took a little coaxing at first, Betty’s really into it now.

She can feel FP smiling against the shell of her ear again as he thankfully adds a second finger. "Please _what_ , baby girl?"

"Please _fuck me_ ," Betty begs, pushing back against FP's hand and not stopping until he replaces his fingers with his cock, after he’s lubed himself up.

Betty sucks in a breath and presses her face into her pillow to keep in her pained moan as FP slowly fits his fat cock inside her, not wanting Alice or Jughead to hear her from where they’re sleeping down the hall.

Even with the lube and the prep from the princess plug, and the countless times they’ve done this, FP’s cock still stretches Betty wide open and almost feels impossible to take.

But she always does.

"That's it, baby," FP grunts from behind her, breath hot and labored as he starts canting his hips into her slowly; wrapping one arm underneath Betty to grope at her tits through her night shirt, while the other curls around her waist and cups her bare pussy—the heel of his hand grinding against her clit as he ruts against her. "I've been thinking about this all day."

Betty whimpers her agreement, the sound still muffled by her pillow, and almost blacks out from the sensory overload of it all; pain and pleasure blending together so well as FP works her up expertly, tightening and then unraveling the knot in her belly in record time.

When Betty comes, it’s with a strangled whine, and even though she manages to keep it low, she makes sure the noise isn’t muffled, because she knows how much FP loves the sound of it.

He holds her tight as her whole body shakes against him, cock snug and still inside her ass as she throbs around it; two fingers hooked inside her cunt so she has something to clench around as she comes, and the heel of his hand keeping the pressure against her clit.

“That’s my girl,” FP moans hotly against Betty’s neck, just as the stars start to fade behind her eyes. But before anything else can settle, he’s rolling her onto her stomach and laying his weight carefully on her back. “Think you can come for me again?”

Betty nods as she turns her face in the pillow once more, sure there’s nothing she wouldn’t do for FP Jones.

**Author's Note:**

> Would very much appreciate it if you hit that kudos button or left a comment if you liked it. Thanks for reading and I hope nobody minded a bit more plot and fluff than usual.


End file.
